


Fisher's Decision

by sakaeamara



Category: Original Work
Genre: also posted on FictionPress.com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakaeamara/pseuds/sakaeamara
Summary: In the distance a mysterious figure appears...





	Fisher's Decision

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Another one for you. Don't have much to say about this one. I had a time trying to write this within an hour back then.
> 
> Anyway…. If you see any mistakes that I missed please tell me…
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been a long day of fishing, everyone was relieved to be heading back to the docks. Out of the corner of a fisherman's periphery, a strange shape seen on an island not far from their trajectory. Changing course, the fisherman decides to investigate. The boat goes as far as it can without being beached, what greeted them was nothing that they would have imagined.

A gargantuan, blue humpback whale, struggling to drag itself back to the sea. The fisherman's eyes nearly fell out of his head. A dozen emotions running through his conscience, weather to help it or take advantage of this moment and make his pay worth even more.

While this proceeds, the whale jostles itself slightly and twists for dear life, as much as a creature that size could, praying to God with his song to be free. Tail submerged in water raising and falling dramatically, while the rest of its body covered in sand acquired by its ministrations. The whole time the fisherman's facial expression changing gradually

Finally making his decision, ordered his men to gather the most durable rope to help the distressed animal. Tying one end to the boat and the other to the tail securely without scaring it more than it already was, a challenge but it was done. Others made their way to shore with gathered water to keep the animal hydrated. Soon the large fishing boat was put to the task of pulling, engine straining but managing to finish the task with the captain's determination. The boat slowly slides the whale off the wet sand.

The creature begins to gingerly gyrate, being encouraged by the movement. Having pulled it to a distance far enough in open water and releasing it. The creature thanks them with another of its songs and a brief spray of recently acquired salt water, and disappears into deeper waters.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Wow that took long. Don't forget to check out my poll. And review.
> 
> Later…...


End file.
